Maizuru
Maizuru (舞鶴市''Maizuru-shi'') is a city located in Kyoto Prefecture. As of 2008, the city has an estimated population of 89,626 and the density of 264 persons per km². The total area is 342.15 km2 (132.10 sq mi). The city was founded on May 27, 1943. Maizuru is a city rich in nature, located on the scenic Maizuru Bay. Maizuru Harbor is located in Maizuru Bay, from which travel to Hokkaido is possible via the Sea of Japan. Maizuru is broken up into two main parts, Higashi (East) and Nishi (West). Also, there is a Naka (Middle) Maizuru. Transportation Maizuru is about 2 hours away from Kyoto by the Limited Express Train. As an AET (ALT) in Maizuru you do not need a car, however having one may be nice. FYI, all the Interac ALTs have cars. I do not have a car, and I get around just fine. No car, no problem *Train - There are two main train stations in Maizuru, JR Higashi Maizuru Station and JR Nishi Maizuru Station. The Lmt. Exp. Train leaves from both bound for Kyoto. It is about a 7 minute ride to either station and 200 yen. If you want to visit your friends in the Kyotango area you will have to get on the KTR at the JR Nishi Maizuru Station. The train stations both have some English and the trains also have some English. *Bus - There is only one bus service in town and it is Kyoto Kotsu. There is no English at all. The bus is a great way to get around. To get from one side of town to the other it takes about 40 minutes, and it only costs 300 yen. However, that 40 minutes you spend on a bus with A/C or heat, and that is nice. There are also bus services to Kyoto, Osaka, Kobe, and Tokyo. The buses that go to Kyoto, Osaka, and Kobe are about 2 hours long and cheaper then the Lmt. Exp Train. The bus to Tokyo is an over night service. *Taxi - You can get a taxi at either station. From where I live to Higashi Maizuru Station it costs about 900 yen and is about a ten minute ride. Useful if you have luggage. *Bicycle - I would not recommed biking to either side of town unless you have a nice street bike. But if you want to stay in your area (east/west) biking is a great choice. The Higashi Maizuru Station is about a 15 minute bike ride from where I live. *Walk - To walk to Higashi Maizuru Station take about 30-40 minutes. Working There are two JETs in Maizuru. However, there are a handful of Interac ALTs in Maizuru. Also, there are some English speaking schools. Sightseeing We have a few attractions here in Maizuru. Higashi Maizuru *The World Brick Museum - The building was once a torpedo warehouse of the former Navy. Steel-frame brick buildings are a rare find, and it is designated as a national important cultural property. The museum has bricks from all over the world and Japan. Mostly in Japanese with a little English. Interesting place to spend an hour. *Naval Museum - Over 200 materials from the former Navy is on display. *Maritime Self Defense Force Pier - MSDF ships are on display. *Maizuru City Commemoration Hall - A brick warehouse that has become a place where local people gather. It provides an exhibition room, concert hall, and a cafe. *Maizuru Wisdom Warehouse - A brick warehouse that has precisely recreated the atmosphere of the late Meiji period. Nishi Maizuru *Tanabe Castle - The castle no longer stands. The site is known as Tanabe Park. You can learn more about the castle in the museum located in the gate, which was reconstructed in 1992. *Keirinji Temple - The temple was founded in the Muromachi period (1338-1773). The temple has a lot of Chinese influence. *Asashiro Shrine - Founded in 673. *Local History Museum - this should speak for itself. *Enryuji Temple - This temple stands at the foot of Mt. Atago. This temple has a lot of cultural assests, such as the Buddhist statue called "Tango Daibutsu." Around Maizuru *Maizuru Port Toretore Center - This is a big fish market with many restaurants. *Goro Sky Tower - On top of Mr. Goro-ga-dake, which is 301 meters above sea level. The tower is 50 meters high. From the top yo can see all of Maizuru. There are two hiking trails up the mountain and to the tower. One trail starts in Naka Maizuru and the other starts in Nishi Maizuru. You can drive, taxi, or hike to the top. *Kongoin Temple - This is famous for it's three story pagoda. There is a bus service that will take you close to it, but then you have two walk for about 10 minutes. *Weeping Cherry Trees at Yoshida - One of the best spots to view cherry blossoms in Maizuru. There are two famous cherry trees and one is about 300 years old. *Ojoya Uenoke - This is a Japanese thatch-roofed folk house built in the late Edo period (1603-1868). *Taneji Temple - Founded by Prince Maroko in the Asuka period (592-694). This is the 30th stop on the Saigoku Yukushi 49-temple Pilgrimage. Ohura Side Maizuru (North side) *Maizuru Fururu Farm - Surrounded with rich green woods, the recreational facility offers a farm, restaurant, bread making classes, lodging cottages, and so on. *Pier of Repatriation - The pier is a symbolic spot of peace and the end of WWII. *Maizuru Shinkai Park / Elmar Maizuru - A coastal park located at the mouth of the Maizuru Bay. You can also enjoy the planetarium show in the ship-shapped PR hall "Elmar Maizuru." *Repatriation Memorial Museum / Repatriation Memorial Park *Maizuru Natural Culture Garden - This year around garden is full of valuable plants from home and abroad. *Maizuru Crane Bridge - This is one of the largest cable stayed bridges on the Sea of Japan. It is 735 meters long and 95 meters above the water. Shopping Nishi and Higashi both have their shopping arcades. In Higashi the department store is LaPort and it is only a couple minutes from the station. Nishi has Sato Bazaar Town and Sato, and both of these are on both sides of the station. Eating There are a good number of restaurant in Maizuru. However, only a handful have English. *There is a yakitori place with an English menu that is located on the corner of 27 (Tango Highway) and 28. *There is a McDonald's in LaPort in Higashi and another is located on 27 in Nishi. *Restaurant Bar+M.ilk in Higashi has some English on their menu. The owner is a young man who is very interested in America and English. *In Nishi there is an Indian restaurant near the station. It's phone number is 077-376-8787. There may be more restaurants in Maizuru with English, but I have not found them yet. With very little Japanese you can get by with just pointing. Living - External links *Maizuru Brochure (PDF, English) *Maizuru City official homepage (Japanese)